Gromper
Personality and Tactics Captain Gromper (Full name Gromper Sochi Okahs) is usually calm, patient and polite, keeping a rather civilised tone. However he can be quite gearful when it comes to rushing head-first into combat. Though Gromper is very intelligent when it comes to his ship's technology and general captain skills, he is known to sometimes fumble simple tasks and can be a bit physically clumsy. His main motivation is helping those who call for his help, or those who just need it. Gromper is also the main ambassador for his species, often speaking and acting on his empires behalf and engaging in diplomatic affairs. He will attempt to befriend just about any empire he engages with that isn’t blatantly malicious. Gromper wields energy claws and a plasma gun, and he will use them if he needs to. He does not kill for thrills, but may resort to violence if his life or someone else’s life is threatened. Otherwise, he is most likely to manoeuvre through, past, or away from hostile forces, using his speed and rather small size to his advantage. Despite his size, he can take a fair amount of damage and recover quickly. Though he may be fast, Gromper lacks agility or reflexes to match his running speed. He also likes to have time to think and plan his strategy, so he does not perform as well under the pressure of a time limit or having to defend something that is under attack. Philosophy/spirituality Gromper shares a common grolok belief that within every star exists a spirit that watches over the planets that orbit it. For this reason he may sometimes speak spiritually of the star he currently orbits, or of his home star Aubra. Gromper holds great value in the peaceful co-existence of intelligent life, despite their many differences. He understands the value of money as a means of fairly acquiring goods and services, but doesn’t gain happiness from having more of it than he needs. When he earns a lot through completing missions and selling spice, he will often use it to improve his colonies or gift it to developing empires. Story Burning Bridges When visiting other planets, Captain Gromper accidentally tracked a parasitic tentacle-like organism on his ship's landing gear. This parasite spread to the towns of Bridge Creek on Taydasapti, where it wreaked havoc on crops and machinery and caused tensions to rise between the North and South towns. Alerted by the sound of the townsfolk destroying their bridge, Gromper briefly investigated. On his way back to his ship, he became ensnared in the tentacles of the parasitic organism, causing his health to quickly deteriorate until he fell unconscious. Fearing for the Captain's life, the townsfolk of Bridge Creek banded together to aid him with a combination of traditional remedies and modern medical science. Gromper soon made a full recovery and eliminated the infestation in Bridge Creek. The Tale of Barry Ostrichfeet At some point, Gromper found a strange Interaktiv holorecording drifting through space. Upon bringing the recording to his laboratory and investigating it, he found a message left by Lucas Ostrichfeet of the Deerstrich civilisation. Lucas's message told the story of his brother, Barry Ostrichfeet, who grew corrupt with desire for the Staff of Evolution and eventually obtained it, leading to the fall of the civilisation. It is through this recording that Gromper learned of the planet Oculus, which he claimed he had noticed emitting SETI signals. He then announced that he would be glad to accept diplomatic relations with the inhabitants of Oculus, should they ever contact the Grolok Empire. According to one of Gromper's idle thoughts in this adventure, he knows Groda and wonders about his whereabouts. Gromper is, however, unaware of Groda's involvement in The Jadé Order. The Mighty Uzilla It is revealed that, along with Lucas Ostrichfeet's testament, Gromper found a meteorite containing radiating the power of the Staff of Evolution. He gave to the Galactic Union for Shared Sciences (GUSS) and LiSur Inc. for research. The researchers dubbed the meteorite the Stone of Evolution, and also viewed Lucas Ostrichfeet's recording to learn for about the Deerstrich civilisation. Manufactured with a Frown Captain Gromper, accompanied by his cousin Captain Mondael, were tasked by the Kasmanda Empire with retrieving the Scroll of Order on an uninhabited planet in a Zeep-owned star system. While beaming up the scroll, Gromper accidentally slipped his hand on the controls, causing the beam to flick upwards and fling the scroll out of the planet's orbit. The scroll landed on the colonised planet within the same system, falling into a ZeepCol factory. Upon approaching a site guard, Gromper gifted fim a flask of drink as a 'thank you' for not showing immediate violence. After explaining their situation, the two groloks were granted access to the factory. They were distraught by the heavy sweatshop labour conditions of the factory, particularly so upon witnessing a worker collapse from exhaustion. As Mondael attempted to locate the missing scroll, Gromper escaped the factory with the fallen laborer, managing to sneak him past the site guards and into his ship. Though unsure of what to do with the weary zeep, Gromper and Mondael soon discover that he had been holding onto the scroll they were searching for. Gromper mentions in this adventure that his feelings towards the Zeep Empire are 'complicated', and notes that the Grolok Empire would stand no chance against them. A Cog in the Zeepcol Machine. After delivering the Scroll of Order to the Kasmanda Empire on the planet Alcmatts, Gromper and Mondael land and visit their close friend Captain Kasagatthkaman (Kasman). They bring the zeep, revealed to be named Dovek, with them as they plan to explain the situation. After some discussion, Kasman praises Gromper's actions. Gromper, unsure of how ZeepCol will react to the situation, if at all, asks Kasman if the Kasmanda Empire will support the Grolok Empire in the case of any hostile reaction. The request is accepted. Though not shown in this adventure, Gromper and Mondael took Dovek back to their home on Taydasapti. Indefinite Leave Around two months have passed since the grolok captains brought Dovek back to their home on Taydasapti. Gromper returns to his home one day after a mission to find Mondael missing, and Dovek concerned about a series of rather morbid artworks left behind. Knowing that this is out of Mondael's character, Gromper leaves with Dovek to find her. Jungle Scout Gromper travels with Dovek to Mondael's last known location of Ylron City's Colony Affairs Centre on planet Coda-7. Here he meets up with his old friend Groda, and a leucistic grolok scout named 'Scout' who leads them to a crash site on the arboreal planet of Desarbres. Gromper, not picking up Mondael's scent anywhere around the crash site, becomes doubtful. He then hears a scream from nearby and investigates, only to find that the area is being used as a film set. Dead World Rendez-Vous A few weeks later, Captain Gromper finally tracks down Mondael on a temporary base on a T0 planet. He arrives during a confrontation between Mondael and ZeepCol representatives and becomes immediately enraged at the situation. After a bout of yelling between the two sides, Gromper notices Mondael being sick and reels back his anger, asking that ZeepCol just leave and not waste their time.Category:Characters Category:Captains